grimm_almariafandomcom-20200214-history
Claire/History
}} History Claire originally came from a frost fae tribe which live in north pole. The tribe known to be the best jewelry maker around their area, thus gems are precious source of their economy. Most of them divided into two side, the one who forge jewelry and the other who search for materials. Claire's family is one of them who traveling around looking for material. They tend to explode different regions to find rarest gems. One day, his father hear about a beautiful ice gem located in south pole. It'll be a long trip. Little Claire who have several times helping his father was invited, if he want to join his expedition and he nod. They get prepared and it took several months to reach the location by their traditional sleigh which pulled by several wolves. His father set target, a month of exploration, after calculating their food supply. The next day they began their hunt. Day by day, but they found nothing. It almost due their time to go home, so his father ask Claire to help him clean up their camping tools. When Claire finish putting the last box to their sleigh, he caught a glimpse of shining thing. He found a snow hare biting a sparkling stone, could it be...the gem?! he quickly run and try to catch the hare. While he was busy catching the hare, another friend of the hare show up. Sniffing and then heading to the sleigh. It peek into the sleigh and aiming the warm blanket inside. So it jump and cover itself with the blanket, keep moving to positioning itself in comfortable position. Whereas, his father finish packing on the other side. And check that everything is ready. He notice moving thing inside the blanket and joke a bit "Ho, ho, so ready to go home?" and answered by moving blanket. Since Claire originally barely speaking, so his father didn't mind it too much, and give signal to the wolves, thus they start heading back home. Meanwhile, Claire keep chasing the hare up till it was cornered between two rocks. The hare frightened so it drop the sparkling stone, only to reveal it was an ice cube. He tilt his head a bit then decide to head back to where his father waiting. Poof, it's gone, he sure it was here before. So he decide to follow the trace, but it stopped somewhere since it's already covered with snow. Ah. Okay. Then after that day, he start living on his own in the south pole. He wander around there and sometimes join some local animal for eat or sleep. Seems like the place is kind of far from town, since he never saw people coming. Years passed and he have grown up living his life peacefully. One day, Claire is hibernating with other bears. It was like usual, but when he open his eye he was carried in sleigh and there are several people in uniform. They said to not worried because now he's safe, but... he always safe doesn't he? Thus he was brought back to society. Plot To be updated References Category:Subpages Category:Histories }}